


А правда, что у твоего члена есть зубы?

by Faolche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Talk, Бездуховное порно, Вымышленная анатомия, Вымышленные существа, Кинки/фетиши, Фистинг, альтернативная анатомия, ксенофилия, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolche/pseuds/Faolche
Summary: Бездуховная ксенофильская сказочка о том, как правильно и к взаимному удовольствию любить закомплексованных потусторонних тварей с альтернативной анатомией
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	А правда, что у твоего члена есть зубы?

Стесняться, конечно, было некого, но Алекс все равно чувствовал дикое смущение оттого, что дрочил на Эльма. Нет, допустим, Эл, если привыкнуть, начинал казаться довольно симпатичным существом, да и к тому же он был в достаточной мере похож на человека, да-да, если привыкнуть — вполне похож… Возможно, Александру не было бы так стыдно, если бы его действительно возбуждало именно это. Конечно, раньше ему не нравились парни, но ему и девушки не очень нравились, так что вполне можно было бы смириться: у него до боли стоит на высокого астеничного брюнета — ну с кем не бывает? Не то чтобы гомосексуальность при его воспитании казалась подарком свыше, но Алекс был уверен — с этим можно справиться.

А вот когда у тебя встает от одной его улыбки, улыбки, растягивающей рот до самых ушей, когда у тебя сбивается дыхание, стоит ему повернуть голову градусов на двести семьдесят и задумчиво облизнуть глаза длинным черным языком, когда во сне ты периодически видишь плотно сомкнутые клыки у него в паху, там, где у людей все нежное и мягонькое, и прочая, и прочая… Вот тут, пожалуй, начинается кризис. У Алекса начался.

Поначалу все было безобидно. Алекс лежал, смотрел в потолок и размышлял над тем, как у Эла во рту помещается его язык и как при таком языке можно вполне внятно разговаривать, и удобно ли это — язык с зубами, и как он теми зубами не обдирает себе рот, и зачем вообще зубы на языке, и точно ли это зубы, а не что-то другое… Так уж вышло, что он в тот день впервые увидел, как его потусторонний дружок вскрывает своим языком консервы. Обычно Эл делал это более человеческим способом, чтобы не нервировать Александра, но тут отвлекся, а у него всегда проявлялась всякая нёховость, когда он отвлекался. Эльм, конечно, быстро заметил свою ошибку, ужасно смутился, извинился и спрятал язык, но Алекс-то его видел. Всю ночь потом промучился, думая об этом языке.

Не то чтобы у Алекса было развито чувство такта, но все же ему смутно неправильным казалось лезть с вопросами к человеку, который явно стеснялся своих… мутаций. И Алекс даже придерживался этой правильной линии поведения где-то около недели, но потом Эл, увлекшись чем-то, начал осторожно и нежно вылизывать себе глаз, после чего совестливость Александра капитулировала перед любопытством.

Впрочем, Эльм был из тех людей, которые обожают рассказывать о чем-то, что знают, особенно благодарным слушателям вроде Алекса. Бедному потустороннему монстру раньше, до их знакомства, очень не хватало общения. Так что Эл показал, хоть и думал, что Алексу будет противно — переубедить его на этот счет никак не получалось. Александру противно не было.

Он как завороженный смотрел на придвинувшегося поближе Эла, который открыл рот, как змея — вывихнув нижнюю челюсть. Чтобы лучше было видно, конечно. Алексу похорошело еще когда он вблизи увидел, какие красивые, акульи у Эла зубы.

Алекс сам не заметил, когда у него встал, слишком он был увлечен ртом Эла — у него там был вполне человеческий язык, а под этим языком такая полость, уходящая в горло, и вот из этой полости уже выползал второй, похожий на толстого гладкого червя: черный, почти круглого сечения, увенчанный маленькой заостренной пастью. На ощупь эта штука была умопомрачительная — горячая, гладкая-гладкая, шелковистая.

Под конец демонстрации Алекса трясло от нездорового возбуждения и он не выдержал — сбежал. Потом понял, что лучше бы дрочил при Эле. Того сложно смутить, а вот проблем в будущем было бы меньше.

Эл ведь недостаточно разбирался в человеческих реакциях, чтобы понять — Алекса сбежал не из-за страха или отвращения, а оттого, что был возбужден так, как никогда в жизни не возбуждался. Эльм очень расстроился, извинялся, а сам Александр как обдолбанный ходил до конца дня, единственное что в деревья не врезался, а так — полная неадекватность. Эла потом было чертовски сложно убедить, что с ним не приступ паники приключился. Бедный потусторонний дружок ни разу не видел возбужденных людей. Ему же лет семь было, когда он сюда попал, ну откуда ему знать — и, главное, как ему объяснить? То есть Алекс, конечно, попытался, потому что меньше всего хотел, чтобы Эл винил себя и думал, что его боятся. Но Эльм, кажется, не понял. Алекс всегда плохо объяснял.

К тому же Алекс почувствовал себя пиздец каким извращенцем. Эл был симпатичным парнем, и нет бы Алексу дрочить на его длинные ноги, узкие бедра, горячие мозолистые пальцы, длинный тонкогубый рот, блядь, да, очень длинный, до самых ушей, а уголках рта у него, значит, что-то навроде таких тонких нежных перепоночек, а во рту черный, гибкий, длинный, охуительно красивый…да, а еще Эльм бы эту охуительную деталь вырвал себе раскаленным щипцами, если бы это помогло, так он ее стесняется. Он — стесняется, а Алекс себе руки стирает. Алексу это казалось неправильным. Возможно, даже неэтичным. Но совсем не думать на эту тему не получалось.

А еще очень, очень хотелось объяснить Элу, что он охуенный. Так, чтобы Эл поверил.

Пока удалось убедить Эльма только в том, что Алекс любопытен до той степени, когда это становится диагнозом. Как будто это раньше было не очевидно — психически нормальный человек не станет задерживаться в здешних краях. Это, конечно, было тоже достижение. Эл не имел ничего против чужого любопытства, потому что сам был такой, и если попросить, не без удовольствия показывал и объяснял все, что угодно. Но в свою охуенность не верил. Малодушная часть Алекса наслаждалась и этим, потому что, например, чувствовать пальцами, как Эл медленно, демонстративно выворачивает шею на те самые двести семьдесят градусов, и мышцы у него тянутся, изгибаются, четко проступают под кожей, а кожа собирается мелкими складочками, и позвонки беззвучно щелкают и смещаются — это было нечто неописуемое…

Ему просто мозг вырубало от Эла. Ну, именно от того, что он на первый взгляд весь такой милый юноша, и ничего в нем нет демонического, неприятного, отталкивающего, а потом у этого милого юноши изо рта выползает черное щупальце с зубастой пастью или происходит еще что-то, достойное крупного кадра в самом кассовом ужастике года. Сочетание, от которого Алексу становилось плохо. В хорошем смысле этого слова. Потрясающее сочетание, Александр это гарантировал.

Но Эл к его гарантиям относился скептически. Нет, Алекс, конечно, объяснял свои взгляды на эстетику безобразного как человек, которого долго и упорно роняли с третьего этажа вниз головой, но в конце-то концов!

Алекс вообще не мог уяснить, откуда у парня, выросшего в потусторонних лесах, настолько устойчивые комплексы по поводу собственного тела. Эльм совершенно адекватно воспринимал знаки внимания от других нехов — не удивлялся и не смущался, явно совершенно точно знал, что по их, неховским, меркам, он привлекателен. Можно было бы, конечно, предположить, что Алекс Эла вообще не интересует, мягкотелый человечишко, ему подавай рыцарей из костей и металла, клубки черных шогготских щупалец, диспропорциональных полупрозрачных дев с вывернутыми коленями и стрекозиными крыльями, в общем, кого-то из его среды. Александр бы понял, как тут не понять. Но Эл горящими, потемневшими глазами смотрел на Алекса, когда тот, после очередной демонстрации какого-нибудь потустороннего выверта элова тела, задерживал руки на этом самом теле дольше, чем того требовало вежливое любопытство. Эльм с явным удовольствием подставлялся под ладони, рассеяно улыбался…а потом резко одергивал себя, отстранялся и замыкался в себе.

Алекс никак не мог понять, не делает ли он Элу неприятно. То есть Эльму нравилось, когда его трогали, он был редким кинестетиком, но вдруг ему нравится, только когда его трогают без всякого контекста? Вдруг у него был какой-нибудь связанный с этим контекстом пиздец? Может, это не по поводу потусторонних вывертов комплексы, а из-за того, что его, скажем так, обидели?  
Правда, тогда оставался вопрос, почему Элу вполне нравились заигрывания всяких странных, ни на что непохожих тварей. А может его обидел человек? Когда у Эла еще не было ни зубов, ни когтей, ни шипов, он же когда-то был человеком, блядь, какая неприятная мысль, Эльм же последний раз был человеком лет в семь…

Алекс никогда не умел спрашивать о таком прямо и мучился достаточно долго. Настолько долго, что Эл рассказал ему сам, хоть и не знал о его метаниях. Он просто рассказывал, почему из обычного человеческого мальчика он превратился в обычного нечеловеческого юношу.

Эльм вообще был большой любитель анализировать местные иррациональные кошмары. Вот и в этот раз, в очередном очень неприятном домике посреди леса, который будто сошел с постера к третьесортному летнему ужастику, Эл, похожий на персонажа ужастика сортом повыше, размышлял на тему того, как оно все устроено.

Алекс не очень-то умел поддерживать пространные беседы, но ему нравилось слушать, так что вечер вполне можно было назвать приятным. Даже несмотря на то, что в грязные стекла домика периодически начинали ритмично постукивать ветви, неприятно похожие на длинные костлявые руки, а где-то в лесу раздавался приглушенный, раздражающе-истеричный смех. К этому можно было притерпеться — окружающая реальность по природе своей была склонна давить на нервы.

-…сюда, знаешь, лучше всего в детстве попадать. Ты хорроры любишь? Ну вот видел такой штамп, что ребенок с гарантией доживет до конца, как бы глупо себя не вел? …да, я знаю, что такое жанровые законы, — тут Алекс в очередной раз отметил для себя, что это дитя потусторонних лесов вообще очень хорошо осведомлено о нормальном мире. — До полового созревания ребенок тут может что угодно делать, куда угодно ходить — его могут напугать, сделать больно, покалечить, но не убить. Ты слышал легенды о феях, которые похищают детей, чтобы сделать их феями? Ну вот, это оно. Феи похищают детей, потому что бесплодны. Местные тоже — точнее, ничего разумного от них не родится. Только детей похищают не конкретные личности, а реальность. Дети, насколько я понимаю, подходят лучше всего — они пластичные, принимают местные законы запросто. Выдают правильную реакцию на стимулы, которых тут дочерта. В твоем мире, конечно, сколько ребенка палкой не бей, брони он не отрастит, но тут все по другому. У меня вот первым делом зубы отрасли — сырое мясо легче всего достать, а вот жевать с человеческой челюстью очень непросто. У Паука, ты его видел, в аналогичной ситуации появилась привычка впрыскивать желудочный сок и питаться разжиженными тканями. Это индивидуально. Или вот мои ножи. Да, это не ножи. Это…ну, я думаю, кости. Металлические кости — обычно дело тут. Или, вот ты спрашивал, почему у всех, кого ты тут видел, половые органы, как оружие убийства — понял теперь? Одного раза хватает, чтобы или все и навсегда исчезло, или обросло зубами, ядовитыми шипами и прочим, — тут Эл спохватился и резко замолчал.

Алекс сначала не понял, а потом осознал, что лучше бы не понимал вовсе. У него было достаточно живое воображение, чтобы представить, насколько неприятным должен быть «стимул», чтобы у человека вместо половых органов выросли зубы. Учитывая местный колорит.

— Сочувствую, — только и смог выдать Алекс. — Из-за одной сволочи на всю жизнь… на всю жизнь целибат. Обидно, наверное.

— Да нет, — Эл пожал плечами и задумчиво покусал губу, явно разрываясь между желанием объяснить на пальцах — он болтать обожал — и не распространяться на сомнительную тему.

— Нет? — осторожно переспросил Алекс, которому очень хотелось, чтобы Эл пораспространялся побольше. Хотелось бы точно знать, насколько Эл травмирован и исходить из этого, а то сделаешь что-то не так — и у него поверх зубов вырастут еще ядовитые щупальца. Очень стыдно будет. Эл и зубов-то стесняется.

— Зубы… — Эл неловко тронул кончиками пальцев низ живота и тут же отдернул руку. — Это решаемо, в общем-то…ну почти. Около того. Наверное. Не до конца. В смысле…ну вот если член в костяном панцире…

— А почему почти? Вроде нормальное решение, — Алекс вспомнил встреченного около месяца назад костяного рыцаря, который с Элом так нежничал, так нежничал… росту в нем было не меньше четырех метров, вместо лица — волчий череп, вместо кистей рук — меч и щит, а так — очень симпатичный парень. Вежливый и куртуазный, вот уж чего не ждешь от чудовища из кошмаров.

— Я об него зубы ломаю, — печально вздохнул Эл. — Вот каждый раз. Там же мышцы, ничего с ними не сделаешь, сокращаются — и ломают зубы об кость. Тебе в сознательном возрасте хоть раз зубы рвали? Больно очень. К тому же…вот они ломаются, отрастают новые — крепче и острее, мышцы тоже меняются, в результате уже не мне ломают зубы, а я ломаю член, и хорошо, если не откусываю, такая морока его достать оттуда…

— А по-другому? Ну, ты же…- Алекс вдруг понял, что не может быть до конца уверен, парень ли Эл. Голос и то, что тот говорил о себе в мужском роде ничего не доказывали, если так подумать. — Эл, я придурок, извини, но ты же…эм…парень? Если нет, я не против, я… в смысле…

— Да парень, конечно, — развеселился Эл. Ну, хотя бы Алекс теперь совершенно точно знал, что Эльм имеет некоторое отношение к гомосексуальности. Определенности в этом вопросе очень хотелось. — Тут просто не у всех есть куда мой член приложить. Да и когда меня трахают — это относительно безобидный вариант для всех. У меня…очень несимпатичный член.

Алекс невольно рассмеялся, и Эл тоже хихикнул, а потом посерьезнел и пояснил:  
— Ну, их вообще-то три. Они метровой длинны и они могут прогрызть дыру в животе секунд за тридцать. Опять же, это решаемо…

— Бронированным влагалищем, — подсказал Алекс.

— Как один из вариантов.

— Серьезно метровой длинны?

— Нет, это гипербола. Хотя они постоянно растут, черт их знает…

— И как они там помещаются?

— Вот смотри …- Эл придвинулся ближе и даже задрал майку, обнажив бледный живот с четким, хоть и странноватым, рельефом мышц, и идущей от пупка «блядской дорожкой», состоящей из длинных, плотно сомкнутых клыков, которые Алексу снились в исключительно непристойных снах. -… они находятся здесь, за брюшной стенкой и до диафрагмы, а самый большой…

Эл, не договорив, опомнился и быстро опустил майку, да еще и прикрылся руками.

— Эл, да ладно, я же видел уже, — неуверенно пробормотал Алекс. Правда видел — один раз. Когда думал, что Эл его оставил при себе исключительно непритязательной ебли ради — то ли Алекс был испорчен, то ли фразу «Мне тут одиноко, хочу человеческого тепла» и правда можно воспринять как грязный намек. Возможно, Алекс уже тогда хотел, чтобы это был грязный намек, перетекающий в не менее грязные потусторонние домогательства. — Ну вот кто тебе сказал, что это такой уж кошмар?

— Я знаю, как на это реагируют люди, — поморщился Эл. — Хорошо, если тебе просто плохо станет, а если удар хватит?

— От местных шогготов меня удар не хватил, а от тебя хватит? Да ты просто светоч логики, — усмехнулся Алекс — Эл периодически выдавал удивительно непоследовательные вещи. И это при том, что с базовой логикой у него все было намного лучше, чем у среднего человека. Удивительно трезвомыслящее существо. — Слушай, это из-за меня? Тебе не нравится, когда я…трогаю тебя? Я пойму, и вообще, нам вовсе не обязательно…

— Алекс, — Эл вздохнул и потрепал его по волосам. — Мне просто неприятно, когда людей от моего вида рвет. Мне обидно, очень. Вот я и не хочу доводить до такого. А так — я люблю, когда меня трогают, ты же знаешь.

— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что ты мне нравишься?

— Ну да, я похож на человека.

— Я тебя сейчас начну жестоко, зверски душить, — пробормотал Алекс. Ему хотелось Эла поцеловать, но так бы Эльм ничего не понял. Совершенно точно не понял.

— Это будет довольно сложно сделать, — серьезно заметил Эл и улыбнулся. Видимо, мысли его были не здесь, поэтому рот растянулся от уха до уха. И Алекс не удержался и все-таки поцеловал его — в острые зубы, по которым оказалось крайне волнительно водить языком с риском без этого самого языка остаться. Как-то до сих пор так выходило, что трогал он Эла сколько угодно, а вот целовал впервые. Наверное, все же стоило для начала уточнить, какие у них отношения. Вдруг Эл в нем в таком смысле все же не заинтересован.  
Эл шумно вздохнул и отстранился, уже не улыбаясь. Вблизи было видно, как что от уголков его губ, рассекая щеки, тянулись тонкие линии, похожие на шрамы. Кажется, это называется «улыбкой Челси».

— Ты мне нравишься, — Алекс прижался губами к «шраму» и провел по нему языком. — Ты мне нравишься, — поймав руку Эла, которой тот неуверенно уперся в его плечо, он коротко поцеловал шершавую, мозолистую ладонь, а потом сжал чужие пальцы так, что из подушечек выскользнули длинные, черные когти, и прижал эти когти к своему лицу. Ему нравилось чувствовать, какие они острые — опасная бритва, а не когти. — Ты мне нравишься, — повторил он в третий раз, сползая вниз и прижимаясь лицом к животу Эла, и находя приоткрытым ртом — прямо сквозь майку — линию плотно сомкнутых клыков. Губами и языком Алекс почувствовал, как там, за клыками, что-то резко, сильно двигается и мелко, неритмично подрагивает.

— Это тератофилия. Или аутоассасинофилия. Не уверен точно, — мрачно заметил Эл.

— Ты не урод. И я не возбуждаюсь от мысли, что ты меня убьешь, — автоматически ответил Алекс, а потом опомнился и удивился. — А, то есть о сексуальных извращениях ты знаешь, но при этом считаешь, что не можешь нравиться мне?

— С логикой у тебя, Алекс, так себе. Как это вообще связано?

— Это ксенофилия, — Алекс снова прижался открытым ртом к животу Эла. — Можно мы сконцентрируемся на части про «филию»?

— Мне расценивать это как признание? — пробормотал Эл, закрывая руками лицо и откидываясь на спину.

Алекс приподнялся и навис над ним, неуверенно уточнил:  
— А можно?

Эл приподнял ладони и посмотрел на Алекса с очень сложным выражением лица: раздраженным, смущенным, нежным, грустным — все сразу. И ничего не сказал. Только видно было, что он закусил щеку изнутри и отвел глаза.

— Да, это признание, — быстро сказал Алекс. — Я…я спросил, чтобы ты не думал, что это тебя к чему-то обязывает. Я просто не очень умею говорить такие вещи. Ты охренительный. То есть да, я, наверное, прохожу по статье ебнутых извращенцев, но дело не только в том, что я извращенец, я…

— Алекс, заткнись, пожалуйста, — Эл дернул его на себя и с силой схватил зубами за лицо, распахнув челюсти так, что мог бы пол головы Алексу откусить. Неизвестно, чего он ожидал, но чувствовать острые клыки, практически прокалывающие кожу на его скулах, было очень, очень возбуждающе. Эл медленно провел языком по его приоткрытым губам, а потом в рот Алексу втолкнулось гибкое, горячее, отдающее на вкус горечью и солью нечто. Нужно сказать, это он представлял себе не раз, и он бы застонал, не окажись у него занято горло. Алекс совершенно точно был из клуба ебнутых извращенцев, потому что от движений скользкой плоти в горле его не затошнило — ему стало очень-очень хорошо. Подумалось, что он вполне может понять жадно сосущих тентакли девочек из хентая. И правда, во рту оно ощущалось очень ничего.

Когда Эл рывком вытащил из его горла свой язык и отстранился, оцарапав зубами щеки, Алекс коротко разочарованно застонал.

Судя по взгляду Эльма, он был уверен, что Александра прямо сейчас должно выворачивать до желчи, а потом еще немного.

\- Если ты надеялся, что мне не понравится… в общем, тут ты просчитался, — вместо этого хрипло выдохнул он, массируя пальцами горло. — Тебе это нравится или ты просто хотел меня урезонить?

Эл смущенно пожал плечами, перебрал пальцами по плечам Алекса, а потом все же сказал:  
— Положим, и то, и другое.

— Я так и подумал, — понимающе кивнул Алекс и снова попробовал поцеловать Эла.

Ощущение было своеобразное: чужая слюна стала еще горче, щеки, к которым он прикоснулся, расходились по линиям «шрамов», обнажая тонкие нежные перепонки и зубы за ними, а Эл явно изо всех сил пытался сдержаться от того, чтобы снова засунуть свой язык ему в горло. К тому же Алекс прекрасно чувствовал, как тело под ним неестественно выгибается, как ходят кости под неправдоподобно-стальными мышцами, то и дело выступая странными острыми углами там, где их уж точно не должно быть. Это отвлекало, а отвлекаться точно не следовало — это чревато, когда у партнера рот будто набит осколками стекла. Именно так наощупь воспринимались многочисленные Эловы зубы. И это он еще не кусался, хотя по тому, как вздрагивали его челюсти, было понятно — хотел.

Мелочи на самом деле. Алексу было горячо, лихорадочно, голодно — и хорошо, очень хорошо. Наверняка у Эльма в слюне какая-нибудь наркота. Не может просто так рвать крышу от одного поцелуя — или может?  
Может.

Алекс все равно порезал язык о зубы, и вот тут Эл снова оттолкнул его, зажимая рот ладонью. Глаза у него были черные — совсем черные, без белков, по лицу проходила мелкая рябь, вены на висках и шее потемнели, из-под пальцев стекало что-то мутное, переливающееся, как бензин в воде. Эльм как никогда был похож на неведомую ебанную хуйню. Часть про «ебанную» светилась в голове Алекса неоном. Расползающаяся по швам человечность Эла его ничуть не волновала. Точнее, волновала, но совсем не в том смысле, в каком должна волновать психически здорового человека.

Алекс провел ладонями по бокам Эла — ниже ребер отчетливо шевелилось что-то большое и горячее — и поцеловал ладонь, которой тот зажимал рот.

— Больше никаких поцелуев, — осадил его Эльм, схватив свободной рукой за волосы и оттащив от себя. — Я же тебя сожру, придурок. У тебя кровь, у тебя, блядь, кровь, я сожру тебя, сожру… — голос у него отчётливо начал срываться, искажаться. Эл одним длинным, нечеловеческим движением столкнул его с себя и оказался сверху, нервно сжав его плечи руками и склоняясь к лицу. Сердце Алекса подскочило к горлу, когда Эльм медленно лизнул его в щеку своим длинным, черным языком. Несмотря на то, что его милый потусторонний друг стремительно становился похож на ночной кошмар, Алекс был готов кончить от одного этого прикосновения. И, пожалуй, вида черной изнанки Элова рта.

— Очень страшно, — без всякого уважения к ночным кошмарам рассмеялся Алекс, проведя рукой по измазанному кровью подбородку и поднеся ладонь к лицу Эла.

Тот сначала раздраженно показал зубы в мутной бензиновой пленке — интересно, это слюна такая? — а потом не удержался схватил кисть Алекса зубами. Целиком. Тут был даже Алекс, наверное, испугался бы, не будь он так возбужден. Сейчас он, кажется, вообще не был в состоянии бояться. Он с болезненным восхищением прислушивался к ощущениям: горячо, влажно, тесно так, что едва можно пошевелить пальцами, между которыми снует кончик чужого языка, нежный и шелковый. Интересно, есть еще люди, кроме Алекса, которые кончали от того, что нех заглотил их руку?

Самое веселое, что Эл _заметил_.

— Извини, — смутился Алекс, когда Эл выплюнул его кисть и изумленно округлил глаза. Наверное, Александр сам бы так смотрел на парня, вышедшего из подросткового возраста, который кончает в штаны.

— Ой-вей… — протянул Эльм, а потом наклонился и вылизал его подбородок от крови. Алекс еще не успел отдышаться от предыдущих впечатлений и это было для него чересчур.

— Ну что, я доказал тебе, что конченный извращенец? — Алекс осторожно просунул ладони ему под майку — давно хотел — и погладил кончиками пальцев низ живота. Прежде плотно сомкнутые, сейчас клыки там чуть разжались и из-за них начала течь очень горячая слизь. Алекс, возбужденно кусая и так искусанные до крови губы, попробовал просунуть туда пальцы и тут же почувствовал, как там что-то извивается и давит на клыки, стремясь пробраться между ними. Это само по себе было весьма и весьма, а тут еще Эл задрожал и длинно, шумно вздохнул. Клыки снизу его живота сжались, оцарапав не отдернутые вовремя пальцы.

— Не делай так, — хрипло прошептал Эл.

— Тебе неприятно? — уточнил Алекс, вглядываясь ему в лицо и продолжая гладить его по низу живота — раскрытой ладонью, кончиками пальцев, потом чуть царапая ногтями, чтобы узнать, как Эльму больше нравится. Эл сжал коленями его бока и отчетливо прогнулся в спине. Почти наверняка неосознанно — лицо у него оставалось серьезным. По крайней мере Алекс думал, что это именно серьезность — человеческая мимика Эла приказала долго жить.

— Приятно, — признал Эл. — Но все равно не делай.

— Думаю, будет немного невежливо оставлять тебя дрочить одного после всего, что между нами было.

— Я не… это анатомически невозможно.

— Да я и не предлагаю потрахушки прямо сейчас, я просто… ну, поглажу тебя.

— Я говорил про подрочить, но и трахаться со мной для тебя тоже анатомически невозможно. Ты вообще слушал, когда я говорил про мои зубастые члены? Я уж не говорю, о моем зубастом… я не уверен, что это, но оно не подходит для секса с тобой. Совершенно не подходит.

— Это ты пытаешься отвлечь меня от чудовищной мысли о том, что ты не можешь сам кончить?

— Зря я это сказал? — вздохнув, уточнил Эл. Алекс был крайне удивлен, что он вообще способен на связную речь, такой у него был вид — шалый, пьяный, даже нездоровый. Как бы четко Эльм не излагал свои мысли, его явно тоже повело.

— Зря ты это сказал, — согласился Алекс и решительно взялся за пояс Эловых штанов. — Я не большой фанат аргумента «ты говоришь ‘нет’, а твое тело говорит ‘да’», но Эл, блядь, у тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас умрешь от спермотоксикоза.

Нервный смешок Эла перешёл гортанный, совершенно нечеловеческий стон, когда Алекс просунул руку в его расстегнутую ширинку и с силой провел ногтями по основаниям мокрых, крупных клыков, которые явно только и мечтали, что распахнуться навстречу его пальцам. Всю ладонь тут же залило каким-то нереальным количеством обжигающей слизи — оставалось понадеяться, что она так жжется не в преддверии химических ожогов, а просто потому, что Эл такой горячий парень.

Алекс с бешено бьющимся сердцем и непреходящим восторгом водил ногтями по основаниям клыков — как это место назвать? Челюсти, десна? — проталкивал пальцы дальше, то и дело натыкаясь на новые зубы, на пульсирующие мышцы, на что-то гладкое, гибкое, наверное, тот самый метровый зубастый член. В штанах руку особо не развернешь, но Алекс был так увлечен, что вполне мог вывихнуть себе кисть — все ради какого-нибудь особенно прихотливого движения и инфразвукового, потустороннего Элова стона.

Эльм вообще издавал крайне интересные и разнообразные звуки, каких точно не услышишь от человека — он низко, сдавленно рычал, скрежетал, как сминаемый металл, потрескивал и шипел, мягко и тепло мурлыкал, стонал плохо настроенной скрипкой. Настоящая какофония, в которую Алекс завороженно вслушивался, попутно пытаясь извлечь из Эла какой-нибудь новый, особенно странный звук.

— Пожалуйста… - невнятно пробормотал Эл, вздергивая верхнюю губу в неестественном оскале и облизываясь. — Пожалуйста…

— Еще? — предположил Алекс, который сделал бы «еще» и без всяких просьб со стороны Эл.

— Осторожнее, придурок, — голос у Эл будто продернуло шумом радиопомех и он все же начал сбиваться и запинаться. — Они острые, пожалуйста, осторожнее…а так да…еще…я убью тебя, если ты не будешь осторожен…если ты останешься без руки, сам ее вытаскивать будешь…чтоб тебя, Алекс, я тебя сожру, если ты…

— Я понял, умру — домой не возвращаться, — Алекс мягко обхватил Эльма свободной рукой за талию и перекатился с ним по полу, оказавшись сверху. Потом был тот самый неловкий момент, когда нужно как-то стянуть с партнера штаны, а в голове почему-то бьется мысль о том, оставлять носки или нет. И если со штанами все вышло просто — будь благословенны суставы Эла, гнущиеся во все стороны — то вместо носков Алекс обнаружил портянки и ужасно им удивился. И умилился. Нашел, конечно, момент, но у Алекса постоянно было так — замотанные белой тканью до самых коленей ноги Эла показались ему невероятно трогательными. Потом они, кстати, не пахли, если, конечно, пот у Эльма не пах полынью. Что вполне вероятно.

Эл то ли рефлекторно, то ли от смущения сжал ноги и потянул их к животу, пытаясь закрыться от взгляда Александра, а потом вдруг без уговоров резко развел их и даже выгнулся, насмешливо и отчаянно улыбнувшись.

Алекс отчего-то думал, что вертикальная пасть закрывает собой только лобок, но она оказалась куда длиннее, до самого копчика. Спереди крупные — самые большие в ладонь длиной — между ягодиц клыки становились намного мельче и смыкались вовнутрь. От движения Эла мышцы, державшие пасть плотно закрытой, разжались, на пол потекла густая слизь один в один похожая на ту бензиновую черно-радужную слюну. Алекс не мог оторвать взгляда от этой…пасти, щели, глотки? В общем, того черного, пульсирующего мокро блестящего, что было за разомкнувшимися клыками. Когда оттуда скользнуло нечто толщиной в его запястье и надавило на все еще недостаточно разошедшиеся зубы, Алекс с трудом сглотнул и понял, что вполне может кончить в штаны и во второй раз.

\- Можно? — спросил он, протягивая руку к паху Эла — к чертовой огромной пасти, которая отчетливо дернулась навстречу его пальцам. В пасти отчетливо клацали клыки, расположенные глубже.

— Трогать можно…не суй туда пальцы, ради бога, — Эльм жмурился и отчетливо выгибался. Может быть, Алекс и правда не стал бы засовывать в него пальцы (по крайней мере первые несколько минут), но от движений мышц и количества смазки они буквально соскальзывали внутрь. — Мне хватит и… Алекс, я сказал, не суй пальцы!

— Да, я слышал, «ради бога». Я атеист, — Алекс не удержался и начал водить языком по границе пасти, вверх-вниз, чуть было не обжегшись смазкой или чем оно там было. Горечь была такая, что чуть ли сводило не скулы, но реакция того стоила — Эл выгнулся, заурчал, как кошка, а внизу у него все раскрылось еще сильнее.

— Идиот, ты хоть представляешь… Алекс, не…- Эл проглотил конец предложения и задохнулся. Не то чтобы Алекс был экспертом в петтинге с нехами, но это было явно хорошее «задохнулся». То ли у Эла вечность никого не было, то ли он от природы был чувствительным, то ли у Алекса просто был дар делать хорошо персонажам страшных снов. На самом деле он не делал ничего такого — просто с лихорадочным любопытством и возбуждением ощупывал ряды клыков и водил пальцами по сходящимся кольцами мышцам, погружая руку все глубже. — Алекс, ебать, не трогай это!

Алекс, который как раз в этот момент просунул полладони внутрь Эла и наткнулся пальцами на то самое гибкое тентаклевое нечто, вздрогнул и отдернул руку, чудом не ободравшись о ряды клыков.

— Неприятно? — уточнил он, осторожно гладя пасть снаружи.

— Нет! — зарычал Эл. — Приятно, поэтому — не трогай!

— Я начинаю подозревать в тебе какой-то извращенный мазохизм, — признался Алекс, который очень хотел, чтобы Элу было приятно.

— Во мне?! Да ты!..

— А ты, оказывается, ругаешься, когда возбужден, — умиленно усмехнулся Алекс, снова проталкивая пальцы внутрь Эла — и ничего не опасно, его еще даже ни разу всерьез не порезало. Впрочем, сейчас он наверняка не почувствовал бы. — Это твой член, да? Ну что случится, если я его потрогаю?

Алекс был очень не прочь его потрогать. На периферии сознания даже маячила мысль, что не только потрогать. Когда-нибудь. К такому явно нужно готовиться — все же член у Эла толщиной в запястье. Наверное, это должно как-то притормаживать фантазии, но у Алекса наоборот перед глазами вставали до упора непристойные картинки, половина из которых совершенно точно была «анатомически невозможно», а еще треть — смертельно опасна.

— Ему понравится! Держать его…их внутри очень сложно сейчас, чтоб ты знал, а ты не помогаешь!

— Буду банальным, но все же… зачем ты сдерживаешься?

Эл удивительно изобретательно выругался, потому что, видимо, ничего кроме нецензурных выражений у него сейчас не было — Алекс, наконец, уяснил принцип, по которому мышцы неха раскрывались и начал мягко гладить его пасть по нежному месту между первым и вторым рядами клыков. В руки Алексу нетерпеливо, требовательно сунулось сразу несколько тентаклей — два, три — а потом пасть рывком раскрылась шире. Так, что можно было разглядеть, как оно устроено: выскальзывающие сверху члены, а под ними истекающая бензиновой смазкой глотка, забитая смыкающими кольцами рядами и рядами зубов, уходящими вглубь. У Эла не стояло, у Эла требовательно извивалось, удлиняясь на ходу и с силой хватая Алекса за запястья, забиралось под одежду и кусалось за чувствительные места. Александра еще никогда не кусали за шею или соски членом, но не сказать, чтобы он был против. Если бы еще тентакли Эла не пытались затащить Алекса прямо в раскрывающуюся все шире половую пасть, все было бы замечательно. Нужно сказать, не дать им сунуть себя лицом в жадно распахнутые клыки было не так уж просто. Особенно учитывая, что сначала Алекс не сопротивлялся — ему нравилось ощущение от сильных тентаклей на своем теле.

Давление Эловых членов ослабло, когда рука Алекса соскользнула глубже в…ну, пусть будет глотка, это сложно было назвать вагиной, анусом или клоакой — слишком много зубов.

Движение ладони явно было тем, чего хотелось телу Эла — продолжением. Алекс перевел дыхание, поглаживая всей ладонью ту часть членов, которую при должной фантазии можно было назвать основанием — она занимала верхнюю часть глотки и на ней не было зубов. Второй рукой он попытался отодрать один из тентаклей от своей шеи — дышать становилось все труднее — и вот тут Эл очнулся.

— Укуси его, — хрипло пробормотал он, вздрагивая всем телом и с явным трудом фокусируя взгляд на лице Алекса.

— Надеюсь, он не ответит мне тем же, — Алекс не знал, почему его тянет в такие моменты шутить. Обычно это сбивало настрой его редким партнерам, но только не Элу — Эл с явным удовольствием рассмеялся. Один из его членов — вполне человеческой толщины — начал настойчиво протискиваться в штаны Алексу, а у него не было еще одной руки, чтобы поймать этот тентакль.  
Эл вдруг нечеловечески извернулся и приподнялся, отчего ладонь Алекса, находившаяся в нем, оказалась довольно ощутимо прижата клыками. На мгновение показалось, что Эльм хочет его поцеловать, но вместо этого он вытянул шею и с силой вцепился зубами душащий Алекса тентакль, а потом в другой, лезущий в штаны. Те тут же изогнулись и отдернулись, совершенно отчетливо зашипев.

Эл плавно откинулся обратно, часто дыша и, кажется, совершенно неосознаваемыми движениями подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке Алекса. По смазке она поначалу соскальзывала внутрь легко, почти не встречая сопротивления мышц. Алекс прижимал ладонь к верхней стенке глотки, двигая ей осторожно и стараясь не порвать предплечье в лохмотья о клыки, но чем глубже, тем уже становилось и приходилось прикладывать некоторое усилие, чтобы протолкнуть кисть. Тем не менее, он не останавливался, проталкивая руку в Эла мелкими возвратно-поступательными движениями — с каждым движением чуть дальше. Во-первых, его к этому поощряли становящиеся все громче и длиннее стоны Эльма и беспорядочные движения его членов, которые то сжимались на руках, корпусе и бедрах Александра, то отпускали его и начинали хаотично тереться о его кожу и кусаться. А, во-вторых, Алексу, несмотря на собственное извращенное возбуждение от происходящего, было чертовски _любопытно_ , как глубоко в Эла можно засунуть руку, не лишившись ее при этом. Конечно, возможно, он уже прошел точку невозврата. Мышцы там, внутри, сжимались все сильнее, и с каждой секундой возрастала вероятность, что конечность ему перемелет в фарш. Но Алекс и в обычном состоянии был не самым здравомыслящим человеком, что уж говорить о данном моменте. Не получалось думать об осторожности, когда Эл весь выгибался и захлебывался стонами, стоило Александру пошевелить пальцами или сжать зубами сующийся ему в лицо член. Двигать в нем рукой вообще было одним из самых сильных эротических впечатлений в жизни Алекса.

От восторга Алекс даже начал вслух бормотать какие-то глупости. Вот всю ту пошлость, слыша которую в порно ты не можешь оторвать руку от лица. Про то, какой Эл _горячий_ — у него и так была температура на пару градусов выше человеческой, а внутри он и вовсе почти жег руку. И про то, какой он _вкусный_ — нестерпимо горький и пахнущий какой-то медицинской химией. И про то, как он _сладко_ стонет — откуда взялось «сладко», Алекс вообще не знал, потому что на самом деле стоны Эла сменялись от неестественно-высоких, до того, что было больше похоже на низкое, звериное рычание. И про то, какой он _красивый_ — ей богу, Эльм и так был красив, но сейчас он был просто прекрасен: возбужденный, с распахивающейся все сильнее пастью между ног, тремя гибкими членами, которые явно были длиннее метра, с проступающими под кожей черными венами. И про то, какой он _мокрый_ — это точно, Алекс был уже по уши в его слизи, а из Эла все текло и текло, и даже неизвестно, нормально ли это. И, наконец, про то, как Алексу все это _нравится_ — это было правдой, настолько правдой, что словами не описать.

Эл явно не слышал и половины того, что ему говорил Алекс. Он среагировал только когда Алекс, склонившийся еще ниже и снова начавший вылизывать верхнюю часть его пасти, пробормотал:

— Знаешь, я чувствую пальцами твою печень, — а может и не печень. Алекс и в человеческой-то анатомии понимал на уровне биологии средней школы, но что-то там точно было. Там — это если погрузить в Эла руку по локоть, там — это где было так тесно, что мышцы сжимали до боли, а вот зубов уже не было. Там все было гладким, горячим, нежным и за стенками можно было прощупать Эловы органы. А если чуть изогнуть кисть, было видно, как у Эла растягивается верхняя часть живота.

— Это не…это не печень, — выдохнул Эл, пока Алекс, дурея, гладил пальцами его…не печень. — У меня нет печени. Ты не хочешь…знать… А ты… Алекс! Я же просил осторожнее! Зачем так глубоко! Зубы, зубы, Алекс!

— До сих пор тебе все нравилось, — возбужденно и весело откликнулся Алекс, делая несколько плавных движений рукой вперед-назад.

— Я не почувствовал, что ты…засунул ее так глубоко, — Эл вздрогнул всем телом и мышцы внутри него вдруг сократились все разом, плотно вжимая клыки в предплечье Алекса. Пальцы сдавливало так сильно, ими было не пошевелить. — Не больно же…у тебя же все…мягкое.

— По сравнению с костяным членом — да, — согласился Алекс. Мышцы у Эла чуть разжались, а потом сжались снова, так, что боль стала совершенно отчетливой, острой — зубы как минимум прорезали кожу. Наверное, стоило бы паниковать, но Алекс только глухо застонал, наклонившись к Элу так низко, что к его щеке прикоснулся первый из рядов его клыков. Тентакли, пахнущие химией и почему-то кровью, обвились вокруг его плеч и шеи, притягивая еще ближе. Один из них скользнул дальше по груди, по животу, вниз, с силой укусил за внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом снова и снова. Алекс дернулся рефлекторно, потому что в следующий раз мелкие острые зубки сжались на его стояке — мягко, дразняще. Клыки, сдавливающие его руку, от рывка впились в нее сильнее, а Эл задрожал сильнее и всхлипнул, резким, нетерпеливым движением насаживаясь на предплечье Алекса.

Несмотря на сжатую рядами и рядами острых, очень острых клыков, впивающихся в его руку, Алекс мог думать только о тентакле Эльма. Который явно точно знал, что делал, когда терся о его член и кусал за внутренние стороны бедер. От недостатка воздуха кружилась голова, но это, как и боль, не уменьшали возбуждение, а совсем наоборот. Алекс на каком-то странном инстинкте укусил Эльма уже не за член, а за то место внизу живота, где кончалась его пасть — там была такая же тонкая, но плотная, складка, как в уголках Элова рта. Один из тентаклей так сдавил плечо, что оно отчетливо хрустнуло, Эл коротко вскрикнул и его внутренние мышцы чуть расслабились.

— Сильнее, — потребовал он, но Алекс сделал это и так. Кажется, он умудрился прокусить кожу Эла — в рот потекло что-то вязкое, кисло-сладкое. Он почувствовал, как Эл вцепился ему в волосы, оставляя порезы от когтей на скальпе и задней стороне шеи, а потом ловко поймал рукой один из своих членов и отодрал его от горла Алекса.

Александр поднял голову, облизываясь, и увидел, как Эл поймал свой член ртом и сжал его челюстями с такой силой, что под кожей выступили желваки. Из уголка губ у него потекла голубая жидкость. Алекс был уверен, что кончил именно от зрелища, как его потусторонний дружок сжимает зубами свой собственный член, а вовсе не оттого, что другой его член настойчиво и достаточно болезненно терся о его пах. Именно в этот момент клыки перестали перемалывать его руку. Алекс отшатнулся инстинктивно, вырвавшись из хватки Элова члена и чуть не упав на спину. Успел преотличнейше разглядеть, что было бы, не сделай он этого — ряды клыков начали последовательно смыкаться, оглушительно клацая.

Отдышавшись, Алекс разом почувствовал все царапины, синяки, порезы, кровоподтеки и, возможно, пару вывихов и несколько трещин в ребрах. И горечь во рту от которой, кажется, он теперь в жизни не избавится. И мерзенькую дрожь усталости в ноющих от перенапряжения мышцах. И головокружение. И общую отвратительность состояния — будто его прожевали и выплюнули.

И, несмотря на все это, ему было просто охуительно хорошо. Он обнял Эла за бедро здоровой рукой, потерся щекой о его колено, а потом поцеловал. Тот нежно усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, и мягко прижал другую ногу к ноющему боку Алекса. Тентаклевые члены Эла обмякли и чуть подрагивали в луже черно-бензиновой смазки на полу, медленно втягиваясь внутрь. За ними тянулись полосы густой голубой жидкости.

— Ну что, это соответствовало твоим грязным фантазиям? — тихо спросил Эльм.

— О, это было куда веселее, — улыбнулся Алекс. — Твой член вывихнул мне плечо. И, может быть, локоть.

Эл резко распахнул глаза и сел, испуганно уставившись на него.

— Ох, ебать…- протянул он, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к изорванному в лохмотья предплечью Алекса. — Алекс, я не хотел.

Вот это было нехорошо. Эльм явно кое-что знал о самообвинениях, так что стоило разубедить его сразу.  
Неловко подавшись ближе, Алекс поцеловал его в щеку и погладил по мокрым, спутанным волосам.

— Вот кстати насчет этого — можно ты в следующий раз не будешь говорить столько «не надо»? Я понимаю, что ты просто весь такой осторожный, но от количества «не надо» я чувствую себя слегка насильником. Я, между прочим, очень хотел тебя, и мне было бы как минимум приятно, если это было бы немножечко взаимно, — Эл тихо вздохнул и пробормотал что-то про умственные способности Алекса. — Мне, кстати, не больно. Ну зашьешь меня. Ты здорово шьешь… Скажи еще, что тебе не понравится.

— Естественно, тебе не больно. Ты по уши в моей…в этой черной дряни. Она так действует на людей. И ты бы себя видел. Выглядишь хуже, чем в нашу первую встречу.

— Зато ты просто прелесть, — с удовольствием откликнулся Алекс. — И, зная твою закомплексованность, — ты действительно прелесть, я без сарказма говорю. Ты очень красивый. Так понравилось?

— Я думал, это риторический вопрос, — фыркнул Эл. Алекс прислонился к нему всем телом и прижался лбом к сгибу шеи, чувствуя чудовищную усталость во всем теле. Из-за головокружения казалось, что Эл единственная стабильная часть расплывающегося мироздания, и растекаться по нему было приятно. Он был такой…твердый и надежный. И явно был из тех людей, что реагируют на оргазм мобилизацией, а не растеканием в лужицу.

— Ты же видел. Понравилось, — тихо и мягко пробормотал Эл ему куда-то в макушку, а потом неловко почесал Алексу затылок, будто он был кошкой. Его пальцы задевали свежие царапины. — У моих обычных партнеров даже языки не такие нежные и мягонькие, как у тебя пальцы, — учитывая, что Алекс уже не меньше полугода провел в потусторонних лесах и руки у него были сплошь в мозолях, это о многом говорило. — А сейчас я вправлю тебе плечо, зашью руку и, вероятно, прочитаю лекцию об адской интоксикации, которая у тебя будет завтра.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты милый?

— Я не милый.

— Я влюблен, могу считать милой любую хуйню. Вот твои члены, например, просто очаровательны и я не прочь с ними еще пообщаться.

— Если бы ты видел синяк у себя на горле, ты бы говорил по-другому…и что значит?..

— Я засунул в тебя руку по локоть и трогал твою печень. И ребра. И что-то еще. Это предполагает высокую степень близости. Учитывая, что именно этого я хотел последние несколько месяцев — это просто обязано быть любовью. Эй, я говорил про «филию» не просто чтобы тебя соблазнить.

— Это не печень. Ты хотел засунуть в меня руку?

— В числе прочего. Я с тобой поделюсь. А что это, если не печень? Желудок?

— Ты не хочешь знать.

— Ты же знаешь, какой я любопытный.


End file.
